User talk:BCEngine
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Randomest fanfic ever! (No actual cats from the book series or at least that I know of are used.) page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Artimas Hunter (talk) 00:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, BC! Welcome to the wiki! Even though I already know you! [[User:Spottedpool599|'Everybody do the ']][[After|'Flop! :P']][[Warrior cats hunger games season 1|''' ~Spotty, your favourite weirdo.]] 00:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello! And welcome to the wiki!(I just have to welcome everyone, even though I'm a n00b)StormyTalk.Blog. 00:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Announcement from BCEngine!!! I have my siggie done! I hope :3 I just found out that it's done, so lets see if this works. With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul (talk) 20:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering. I posted Redfur early, but she isn't in TTTE? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'''Talk!]] 14:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay :3 [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 23:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Since Arti has gone to bed tonight, I'm bored at the moment, and, I'll be frank, I asked her to delete your page, I'll answer your question for her. While your spoof / article might have used warriors' names for the trains, the wiki centers around fan fiction about the cat element of Warriors. We have the occasional fan fiction like Zaffie's Northbound, with humans in place of cats, and Arti accepted that because Zaffie specifically asked her for permission. If you'd like to continue this series, I'd recommend requesting permission from Arti to continue it. Otherwise, you can make the story about cats with Tank Engine names and the plot you would originally give to the fan fiction Arti had deleted. Thanks! --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Forever ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'we sail into infinity']] 02:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I see Red's already answered, but she's right. I was doubtful that your series would be able to make the leap from TTTE to a Warriors crossover, but I wanted to give you a chance. However, the first episode didn't have much in the way of cats, so unless you can figure out a way to make it more Warriors-esque, I'm sorry. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... Hey BC, I noticed your question to Robo. Both she and Misty have coding on their userpage that fills in the username of whoever's viewing the page. So, for me it would welcome Rainsplash987. Just thought I'd clear that up. :) [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 20:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) xD No prob. [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 21:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to add that Redfur is a girl-you said she's :D TTEE Warriors ♚You were my summerlove♚ 13:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi BCEngine/ BC, My classmates want to use the following jingle as a reference to our '''own 'jingle. http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Tallstar_Advertises_Swimming_Classes: ''If your kin, Are very dumb, Get ABC Kitty to make them smart! BC: (narrates) ABC Kitty will be sure to make your retarded non-educated relatives will learn the entire alphabet, A-K! Can we do it? Please reply! Bramblestar2521 Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become... 14:36, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I updated DAU! Hope you like ch 5 ;) <3 "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 05:14, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i know, I saw yesterday :) It was pretty intriguing, I'm definitely hooked! Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. - Day 01:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) (You need to use ; you didn't have the User: in there, so it didn't work :T ) (Also, first use of my new sig! Woot woot!!!) b r o k e n record 01:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Siggie test wut I tried being normal. Hi BC. I'm Sea. I just wanted to say hi. I hope we can be friends :) this is my fight song 18:02, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, BC! :DD Okie, this is totally random, but I've seen you like allll over the wiki and I wanted to say hi. Lol. Your fanfictions are awesome, and your coding is wayy better than mine. I look up to you a lot, you can see. :3 Anyhoo, just wanted to say hi. And STEVEN UNIVERSE IS BAE <3333 I like pie and cake is a lie 22:00, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Is Steven Universe actually a good show? xD this is my fight song 01:20, August 19, 2015 (UTC) your sig isn't working Cool I'll see you around. Any stories by you that I should read? this is my fight song 01:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Band Heyy, I loved your show, your band is so smol and cute <333 You also have adorable little flags for colorguard (Is it a colorguard tho cause it could be something different... There's so many different types Dx) What type of band do you guys have? We went past 5A so now we're considered Open Class which is hell cause bigger competitions with our 200 piece band competing against 400 piece bands ): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v91KTKcnBPk That's our show, only the first movement though. I couldn't find the most recent video where we had the first and second movement (We just started putting the 3rd one on the field, almost to set 80 :D) Also, yeah we don't have uniforms... We had uniforms last year but they were crap so we did a fundraiser for new ones that we ordered in spring, surprise surprise, they didn't come in in time. We're supposed to get them next week though, and they look hellaaa. I'll update you on more recent vids soon if you like :D Wetstream 16:37, September 13, 2015 (UTC) That was actually a football game we played at haha. The drumline video was filmed on the same night, we were playing our rivals so everyone was hype. I'm also guessing you guys are a showband then since you only do football and parades Competitions are so fun though, I really wish you guys could experience it ): It's the main reason why we practice so much and put a lot in for it :D Wetstream 20:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Marry the night and snow! ~Ivy Hey BC, It's Bramblestar2521. How'd ya joing the WFWclan?